You get what you deserve
by Txdestroyer17
Summary: Raven finds herself pushing away one of the people who carred the most for her. now that he no longer want aything to do with her she ends up fighting for his forgiveness and love?


It was just another ordinary day at the Titans tower, everything actually seemed right in the world for the time being. Robin was in his room looking through all the new criminal records batman had sent him. Starfire was out gathering ingredients for here next tamaranian dish. Cyborg was watching some football out in the living area. Raven was meditating in her enclosed room. Beastboy was also in his room but instead of meditating he was playing some music he had just downloaded and wanted to listen to. As usual beast boy turned his stereo system's volume all the way up causing him along with his room to vibrate. Raven being the closest one to Beastboy was interrupted from her meditation by the now booming music that shook the walls of her room.  
Before she went insane from the music she decided to go out in the hall for a little while and fetch something to drink. On her way out she was greeted by Cyborg who was enjoying the game.

"YO raven whats up you look a little tense"? asked Cyborg seeing raven with a scrowl on her face. She looked at him before calming down a bit before she stated "Beast boy and his music are driving me insane" said the normally stoic Raven.

"Its just a little music its not like your gonna die or anything" Cyborg said trying to make a joke of the situation to lighten the mood. "Well someone might die because of it" Cyborg knew raven was talking about Beastboy and decided to say "Oh come on Rav the dudes just having a little chill time thats all".

"You dont blast music in others eardrums to chill cyborg" said raven going to the fridge to get a glass of water.  
"I swear all he does is annoy people with his stupidity", declared raven as she sipped on her water neither, of the two had noticed though that the music had already stopped playing.

"Ok Raven i know Beasty can be a little loud sometimes bu-" was all Cyborg could say before Raven decided to speak up once more. "a little"?! raven all but shouted "He is the Loudest" as she said this things started to break starting with her glass of water "most irresponsible" a couple windows shattered "reckless, stupid, annoying idiot there is"! More windows and stuff around the house broke as Raven continued her rant. "All he does is goof off and try to impress people with his lame excuses of what he calls jokes, his pranks are even worse! This is why Terra betrayed him and us because she probably couldnt take being bothered by Beastboy. Even on missions he manages to get in the way just to make a joke about our enemy." Cyborg was speechless, not by the fact that raven was venting on and on about Beastboy or the room around him being thrown into a tornado from ravens anger nooo… It was the green figure standing at the doorway with a deadly look in his eyes directed right at raven, who by now had calmed down enough to turn around and see what the hell Cyborg could be starring at when the house was being wrecked. As she spun around all her Rage that fuelled her ranting leaked straight out of her as she saw a beyond pissed of Beastboy glaring right at her

She had no idea what to do at first the her rage made it feel so right to talk the way she did but as she saw Beasboy standing there she felt a sudden tsunami of guilt drown her in her own despair. A deafening silence ruled over the room for what seemed like eternity before Cyborg broke the silence and asked the million dollar question "How long have you been standing there BB? Beastboy on his part slowly looked away from Raven to only gaze at his friend to say the words "Long enough". As soon as he said that he turned into an eagle and flew through one of the broken windows "Beastboy!" Raven called out now in pursuit of Beastboy if Cyborg didnt stop her "Raven don't, if you go to him right now your only gonna make things worse give him some space to cool off."

[The next day]

The tower was awfully quiet since the events that transpired the previous day. Raven was once more trying to meditate but the images of a angered Beastboy glaring at her kept creeping around in her mind. with a sigh she got out of her meditation pose and walked outside. As soon as her door opened Beastboy was walking past making his way to the living room. Raven being eaten alive by guilt thought and apology would fix the situation. She walked up to Beastboy and called to him, without looking behind him he asked in a cold tone "what do you want"? Raven was shocked by the amount of venom dripping off Beastboys tongue when he spoke to her she felt a pain in her she had never felt before but pushed it aside to say "Beastboy look, im sorr-" was all she said before Beastboy interrupted her and stated or more like spat "I have no interest in listening to your dumb apology Raven, you already said what you said and there is no taking it back"

"But I" again being stopped from talking as Beastboys voice became even more hostile "Enough! im tired of you Raven i tried my best to make you smile, to make you feel welcome and thats the thanks i get give me a break, i thought of us as friends Raven but since im nothing but an annoying idiot to you i can clearly see were not even close to being friends. The only reason im still listening to you and not giving you a piece of my mind is because were on the same team dont you forget that. oh and one more thing enjoy your precious silence i wont be 'bothering' you anymore so theres something you can smile about. Beastboy said as he continued walking towards the living room leaving a broken guilt filled Raven behind.

As she made her way to the living room she saw her friends doing their own things in the room. (btw Cyborg has already told the other titans about the events of yeesterday) Robin was checking the police scanners, starfire was making some dish from hell and Cyborg and Beastboy were watching a comedy movie they liked watching. Raven suddenly decided to watch the movie as well so she went and took a seat on the couch. As she did this she noticed Beastboy got up not bothering to look at her and headed out of the living area. The other titans noticed this but they said nothing in hopes of not starting any other problems. 


End file.
